


glow

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark, there's nothing left to discern but his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glow

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sounds angsty, but I promise you it's not otl.

"Akaashi. Hey, hey, Akaashi," Bokuto calls out, persistently poking at Akaashi's back, as he's adjusting his tie.

 

"What is it, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi questions, feigning tolerance as he turns to face him, giving his tie a last, light tug.

 

"Can you come over today?" Bokuto asks him, straight to the point, and Akaashi raises a brow.

 

"...Why?" He asks, unsure of whether or not he should be suspicious by now.

 

"I was gonna write up the training regimens for next week, but for some reason, the other guys really like it when you help me plan them," Bokuto explains, crossing his arms as he looks up at the ceiling.

 

"I'll go," Akaashi tells him, because he knows, from many prior experiences, that leaving Bokuto alone with the weekly training regimens results in heavy hour-long practices, and it's most likely the reason why some of the team glower at their captain after each session.

 

"Okay! Let's pick up some food on the way home!" Bokuto says, beaming, and Akaashi vaguely wonders when these types of occurrences had become so casual between them.

 

But he decides to keep that to himself, because it's probably a thought that isn't meant to be deeply pondered in the first place.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Ah, there're barely any fries left," Bokuto mutters, stepping into his room as he's peering into the paper bag of fast food that they had bought just a few minutes ago.

 

"That's why I told you to wait until we got home," Akaashi tells him, sighing as Bokuto continues to sulk.

 

"I was really hungry though," Bokuto replies, as they're both putting their bags on the floor and settling down at the table in the middle of his room.

 

"Let's start on the training regimen, so that we can finish it up early," Akaashi says, taking a glance at his wristwatch, and he knows that he'll probably be staying there for at least a couple hours.

 

"Alright," Bokuto replies, placing the remainder of the fries on the table before he rummages around for the paperwork.

 

"Write down what you can come up with first, and then I'll review it," Akaashi tells him, reminding himself that Bokuto is the captain of their team, even if it doesn't seem like it at certain times.

 

The room is mostly quiet, with the sound of Bokuto's pencil against paper, and Akaashi begins chewing on a chicken sandwich, with nothing else to do.

 

After minutes pass, Bokuto finally sits up straight, briefly stretching his arms before he puts his pencil down, looking somewhat triumphant.

 

"What do you think about this?" Bokuto asks, beaming proudly as he hands Akaashi the paper.

 

"Geh..." Akaashi mutters, cringing lightly as he reads over it, and Bokuto tilts his head to the side, puzzled.

 

"It'll be better if we focus on stamina training every other day, instead of three days straight. And I don't see why practices need to last for almost six hours," Akaashi comments, grabbing a pencil from his bag.

 

"I wonder why the team likes your schedules a lot more than mine," Bokuto says, speaking honestly, as he begins unwrapping a hamburger.

 

"It's just that your decisions are somewhat unreasonable at times," Akaashi tells him, eyes scanning over the training regimen, and he's glad that he hadn't let it go unchecked.

 

"Also, your handwriting is illegible," he adds, frowning as he proceeds to erase and then rewrite the parts that Bokuto had scribbled down.

 

"I thought my schedule was pretty cool," Bokuto mutters, biting into his hamburger, and it's one of those moments where Akaashi almost doesn't understand him.

 

"Here. If you want to make any last adjustments, before I finalize everything," Akaashi says, when he's done writing everything out. Bokuto takes it from him without a word, unable to speak when his mouth is full of food.

 

Akaashi suppresses a sigh as he turns back to his chicken sandwich. He glances over at the last few fries, suddenly realizing that even though Bokuto had bought them for himself, he had placed it down so that the container was visibly facing them both.

 

He reaches over for a fry, noting that it's no longer crispy with all the time that had passed, and eats it quietly.

 

"Ah, Akaashi, there's some ketchup in the bag," Bokuto speaks up, when he spots him eating the fries, and Akaashi blinks in surprise.

 

"No, that's okay," Akaashi replies, and he's led into another realization of the fact that Bokuto had saved those fries for him.

 

Bokuto's thoughtful, sometimes too thoughtful, and Akaashi thinks that it's one of his best features.

 

He gazes at the person in front of him, eyes tracing along the distinguishable things he can see, such as the slight strain along Bokuto's brow, and the seemingly permanent bruises along his wrists and forearms.

 

_This is the person I like_ , Akaashi thinks to himself, as he's finishing off the rest of the fries.

 

Bokuto looks up, and when their eyes meet, for just a brief second, Akaashi sits up, mouth opening to speak.

 

"Bokuto-sa"—

 

Suddenly, there's a strange clicking sound, and the room becomes dark.

 

"...Akaashi? Akaashi, are you there?" Bokuto says, reaching out and unintentionally grabbing onto the front of Akaashi's uniform.

 

"I'm right here," Akaashi tells him, moving his hand away before smoothing out his shirt.

 

"Is it a blackout?" Bokuto asks, rolling the fast food paper bag into a ball, and the sound seems to echo in the room, unusually loud.

 

"I think so," Akaashi replies, looking down at where the training regimen is supposed to be, but it's almost indistinguishable in the dark.

 

"Oh, looks like the blackout got most of the neighborhood," Bokuto remarks, when he sees that there's absolutely no light visible outside the window.

 

"Looks like it. Do you have a flashlight?" Akaashi questions, patting the floor and feeling for the pen that he had put down.

 

"Yeah, um, it's...somewhere around...here..." Bokuto trails off, and Akaashi sighs.

 

"Never mind. I'm going to finish the rest, by the way," he says, pulling his phone out from his pocket before he reaches for the training regimen, finding it in the dark.

 

Akaashi presses one of the side buttons along his phone, eyes cast downward as the light shines on the paper, and he quietly continues to scrawl in the rest of the schedule.

 

_Even when it's like this, he doesn't really have a problem getting things done_ , Bokuto thinks to himself, thoughtfully peering over at Akaashi, noticing how pale his skin looks in the dim light.

 

When Akaashi's completely done with the schedule, he moves it off to the side and turns the light of his phone off, deciding to save as much battery as he can, in case of emergency.

 

They sit in silence, and Bokuto realizes that it's something he's not quite fond of.

 

"It's cold," Bokuto states, noticing that the warmth from the portable heater in his room had gone, with nothing left to power it.

 

He gradually scoots over to the side, where he's sure Akaashi is still sitting, and smiles lightly when he bumps into him.

 

"Don't push," Akaashi mutters, although he stays in place, snugly pressed shoulder to shoulder with Bokuto.

 

"It's pretty late at night, huh?" Bokuto points out, and he knows that it's just a weak attempt at small talk.

 

"Yeah," Akaashi replies, and Bokuto feels him lean in, just a tiny bit closer.

 

He looks over in Akaashi's direction, spotting the glint of his eyes, even though there's no light shining on them, and Bokuto wonders if it's all just his imagination.

 

Bokuto's not sure if it's impulse or longing that brings him to his next action, but before he can process a thing, he's leaning his head down to where he knows Akaashi's face is, and somehow, he's not nervous.

 

Akaashi's cheek is smoother than he had expected, and he lingers along there for just a while longer, appreciating while he still can. His lips drag lightly against Akaashi's skin, mapping out his cheek with touch.

 

Eventually, his lips move to meet Akaashi's, and he swears that Akaashi moves to meet him halfway.

 

It's a soft, quiet kiss, and it only seems to last for a couple seconds before Bokuto leans back, by the tiniest bit, so that there's still only centimeters between them.

 

Bokuto exhales a long breath as he puts his head down — probably on Akaashi's shoulder — and rests there, suddenly finding refuge in the dark.

 

Somehow, he doesn't flinch much when the lights suddenly come back on, and neither does Akaashi.

 

Bokuto scoots back, vision bleary after getting used to the dark. When he can see clearly again, he quietly glances over at Akaashi, who's placing the training regimen in a folder, back turned towards him.

 

Bokuto yawns, arms rising for a quick stretch, because just as he had thought, Akaashi won't say anything on it.

 

"Akaashi, can we go buy more fries?" Bokuto asks casually, deciding to go along with the unresponsiveness as he gets up.

 

"I don't mind," Akaashi replies, standing and finally turning to face him.

 

"Ah," Bokuto states, genuinely startled when he sees the pink tint over Akaashi's cheeks, almost glowing.

 

"What is it?" Akaashi asks, looking at him, probably unaware of how his face is just slightly florid, and Bokuto grins.

 

"Nothing really. Don't worry about it," Bokuto tells him, tucking his wallet into his back pocket.

 

Akaashi frowns lightly at him, frowning further when Bokuto happily pats his shoulder on the way out the door.

 

But when he spots the redness along the back of Bokuto's ears, subtle and unwilling, the ends of his lips tug up into a small smile, and he quietly follows after him.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are becoming so important to me ahhhh.
> 
> (kiss scenes aren't my forte...)


End file.
